What Becomes of a Broken Heart
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Once happy and engaged, Emma and Regina's relationship crumbles after the blonde's little trip to the past where she has an altercation with the Evil Queen. Not being able to forgive herself, Regina disappears leaving Emma, who turns to a redeemed Cora for help against a broken heart. Literally. SwanQueen slowburn.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a heads up this is going to be quite angsty, maybe a bit of a tearjerker. I will add moments of SwanQueen in between to help the process. Time travel set from season 3B but the trip went a little different to the Show's. Also no CaptainSwan or OutlawQueen and Cora never died but had her heart restored._

 **Chapter 1**

Stepping through their front door, Regina was secretly glad that after Emma's impromptu trip to the past, Henry had insisted upon his blonde mother's return that he would stay with his grandparents for the night. Closing the door behind them, the brunette watches the woman closely as Emma begins to ascend the stairs without so much of a word. Frowning, the Mayor instantly follows the woman while trying to ignore the feeling of worry that was currently taking over her mind. Entering their bedroom, Regina pauses in the doorway and once again watches as the quiet Sheriff begins to undress and change into what she could only assume was nightwear, although to the brunette, an oversized shirt was hardly classed as any form of clothing. The only advantages she had ever noticed by them was the fact that it allowed her view of the blonde's legs which Regina found extremely appealing. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, the Mayor looks up to see the woman climb into bed.

"Emma?...what happened? You haven't said a word since you came back and..I'm worried for you. You didn't even say anything to Henry" stepping inside the room slowly, the brunette walks around to the blonde's side of the bed and crouches down to meet the woman's gaze, only to find Emma staring back with tears rolling down her face. "Oh Emma" feeling sad herself, Regina reaches out to stroke her arm only to have said arm be jerked away.

"I..I saw you..I saw the..Evil Queen.."

Internally cringing at her former moniker, Regina then goes wide eyed realizing what Emma might have seen. "..no..."

"You...she...was so horrible. I got put in one of her dungeon cells for just being on the road and stupid me thought I would at least try and explain, tell her who I am in this lifetime and how we..." Getting teary again as her voice breaks, the blonde wipes her face. "..she told me...that I was a liar and..she could never..ever love someone like me..a poor, lost little orphan who needed to be taught a lesson or two...who doesn't deserve a home or a family because I never had one to begin with...she.." Without intentionally being mean, Emma glares at Regina slightly as her lip trembles. " _You_ said that.."

Covering her mouth with her hand, the brunette allows her tears to fall, clearly in shock as she sits back onto her heels. "Emma..I..that..that _person_ is..in the past.. _I_ would never say those things.."

"But it is who _you_ were..that _was_ you.." Shaking her head with a sniffle, Emma rolls over onto her other side and hugs her pillow before muttering quietly. "I'm tired..I'm just gonna sleep..."

Looking up at the woman helplessly, Regina slowly stands shakily and wipes her own face before pushing her hair back. "..okay.." Walking back towards the door knowing full well she is not going to be sharing their bed tonight, the Mayor leaves the bedroom and paces in thought over what to do. More importantly, what _she_ had done because Emma was right, no matter how you tried to word it, she _was_ and _is_ the Evil Queen. Poking her head back through the bedroom door sadly at the sleeping blonde, Regina gulps down a lump as she comes to a conclusion. Emma would be better of without her. She needs someone she can rely on and not have a past like hers that could get in the way of their happiness. Even Henry, yes their relationship was okay now but it didn't used to be. How long before she returns to her evil ways and makes him feel crazy again. How long before she ends up destroying the two people she loved most in the world. Looking down, the brunette closes the bedroom door quietly then lets her hand slip from the door handle before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumping up with a gasp, Emma's hand flies to her chest as she breathes heavily. Glancing around warily at the empty bedroom, the blonde calms realizing it was just a dream, or nightmare. Suddenly getting a crushed feeling in her stomach, the Sheriff recalls over in her head exactly what had happened when she returned to the past thanks to untimely portal opening.

 _'Look at you, you're pathetic!" The Evil Queen sneered down at the blonde currently kneeling at her feet within her cell. "Do you really expect me to believe your tale?" Grabbing at Emma's chin, the scorned woman raises an eyebrow before setting the record straight. "Now let me make it very clear. You, mean nothing. The only love I ever had is gone and never coming back! Therefore my happy ending does not exist which means only one thing and that is that no one will get their happy ending!"_

 _Glancing up teary, Emma attempts to shake her head. "You do get your happy ending, we have a son! We're getting married..see!" Lifting her hand to show the Queen the ring that she had received from her, the blonde blinks in hope._

 _Getting angry, the Evil Queen grabs at her hand. "I see, a thief aswell as a liar! How dare you! This was the ring my father gave to me..but you wouldn't know about fathers would you? Who would ever want you as their child. You don't deserve parents. You're just a poor, lost, little orphan girl with no place to go and who could learn a lesson or two on behaviour, especially towards a Queen. Luckily for me though, this means, when I execute you tomorrow, you won't be missed" hissing out the last word, the brunette shoves the woman back onto the ground and waves to her guard to close the door before walking away with a evil chuckle, leaving Emma to back up against the wall and sob into her lap.'_

Shaking her head abruptly to be rid of the memory, Emma lays back down briefly and fiddles with the ring on her finger. Lifting her hand to look at it, she then sighs.

 _'I cannot believe you gave me this, its..its to much!"_

 _Letting out a soft laugh, Regina rounds the island in the kitchen and peers over the beaming woman's shoulder as she is sat upon a stool admiring her new ring from her fiancee. "Its never too much for you. You deserve the world Emma Swan" leaning over and kissing the blonde's cheek, the brunette then hands over her beer. "But if you want me to take it back..." Glancing over teasingly, Regina smirks._

 _"No! God no!" Grinning, the Sheriff turns herself around and stares lovingly at the Mayor stood before her. "There is just one thing missing though..."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Regina looks intrigued. "Oh? What is that dear?"_

 _Licking her lips, Emma then points to them with her finger and leans closer to the woman. Shaking her head in disbelief over how adorable the blonde really was, the brunette chuckles then wedges herself inbetween the Sheriff's legs before cupping her face and pulling her into a soft kiss.'_

Letting out a sound of frustration, Emma shifts her legs over to the edge of the bed then stands and makes her way towards the door. Heading down the corridor, she checks Henry's room for any sign of the brunette then continues on downstairs to check the couch and the woman's study. Frowning to herself, the Sheriff stops still in the hallway and scans each doorway.

"Regina?"

 _A/N: let me know if you would like me to continue! Like I said it will be quite sad but all in all, the outcome will be SwanQueen, plus good Cora! Again chapter lengths will improve as the storyline develops._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking up slowly, Emma frowns as she attempts to move her legs feeling stiff. Letting out a yawn, the blonde squints her eyes around the room to realize she was on the couch. Remembering last nights events, she quickly looks down at her phone then runs upstairs, pushing the bedroom door open. "Regina?.." Sighing at the empty bed, the Sheriff then heads over to the wardrobe to change before making her way out of the house.

Checking a few of their favourite spots with no joy, Emma strolls into Granny's for a coffee. "Hey Ruby..have you seen Regina by any chance?"

"No, sorry Em" passing over her coffee, the tall brunette gives her a sorry smile then returns to her waiting customers.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde looks worried then walks out the bustling building and down the steps not minding where she is walking. Feeling a pair of hands take hold of her arms, Emma looks up, coming face to face with Cora.

"Careful where you're going dear.."

Without even thinking, the blonde blurts out in hope. "Have you seen Regina?"

Frowning, the older brunette shakes her head. "No, I haven't. Is this about..what happened, on your trip?"

Taking in the woman's stare, Emma gulps. "How do you.."

"Rumple told me, said he had helped you back.."

"He's not supposed to remember, he had a potion" the blonde frowns as to why he is aware.

"He did but only for the parts he wanted to forget. Listen dear, I know what happened must have been difficult and I can only apologise..Regina would have never gotten that way if I had been a better mother..but..she is not the same woman..I see the way she looks at you now. Its the same way she looked at Daniel, if not with more love in her eyes"

Looking down, the blonde nods a little. "I..I..can't find her.."

"I will let you know if I see her" Cora attempts a smile then watches the withdrawn woman concerned as Emma heads down the path and out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping into the loft, Emma is greeted by her son who walks over and hugs her on sight. "Ma, are you feeling better now?"

Keeping a brave face for the boy while glancing over at her concerned looking parents sat at the table, the blonde hugs back briefly then nods. "Hey kid why don't you go and get that comic you wanted, I need to speak to your grandparents"

Confused, Henry looks between them. "Is something going on?"

Emma sighs and rubs his back. "Just grown up stuff and I know you're not a kid anymore but I really need to talk to them.."

The teen looks to his grandparents and then walks towards the door. "I'll be at Granny's..let me know when I can come back?"

"I will..."

Watching Henry leave, the blonde turns to her parents. Snow and David share a look before the short haired woman speaks up. "Emma, honey, what is it?"

"Is it to do with your trip? Your mother and I have noticed that you've not been yourself since. We understand going to a new land is daunting-" David also offers support but is cut off by his daughter.

"I had a run in with..the Queen and..some things were said and done that.." Stopping herself, Emma looks teary. "I..told Regina and now..she..she's gone. I can't find her anywhere..I should never have blamed her..I just didn't think..I was hurt because of all the painful remarks, all my deepest fears were thrown at me by a woman who bared the same face as the one I love and it..." Looking down, Emma goes quiet. "I wish I could let her know..I just can't get the Evil Queen side out of my head, she was going to kill me..but..I know inside that she is not the Regina that I love and now I don't know where she is.." Sniffling, the blonde looks back up to see her mother rise from her sit and attempt to approach her with a hug while wearing a sad expression.

Backing up, Emma holds a hand out and shakes her head as she becomes more teary, this time allowing a couple of tears to fall. "No. I..I can't..I just need...I'm sorry.." Giving Snow one last look as the woman tries to hide from her daughter's rejection, the blonde backs up to the door and walks out quickly in need of air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the mansion, Emma immediately sinks to the floor with a lip tremble and draws her knees to her chest. Resting her head down, she sobs thinking over what she may have lost.

 _' "So I saw..you talking to that guy with the kid earlier..anything you want to share?" Emma asks as she drops herself down onto the chair opposite Regina's desk in the Mayor's office and makes herself comfortable._

 _Raising an eyebrow up from the paperwork she was inspecting thanks to the blonde woman, Regina sniggers. "Jealous Miss Swan?"_

 _Holding both hands up in surrender, the Sheriff shakes her head with a smile. "Nope..just..curious..you know, don't want to see you hurt or anything.."_

 _"Well thank you for your concern dear but I am fine, as for my love life which you are currently trying to interrogate..." the brunette cuts short her response before glancing back to the papers._

 _Leaning forward and resting her hands on the desk, Emma looks curious. "So there is someone?..I mean to have a love life..-"_

 _"Yes, Miss Swan I do now how ones love life works"_

 _Ignoring the interruption, the blonde teases with a nod. "Yes with dates..dinner..meeting the parents..._ _ **kissing**_ _.."_

 _Clearing her throat, Regina looks back up. "Are you trying to ask for my advice or are you trying to wind me up?"_

 _Weighting it out, Emma grins. "Bit of both..I do need your advice because..there is someone I like but I don't know what to do about it?"_

 _Looking confused, the Mayor shakes her head in disbelief. "Wouldn't you be better asking your parents about it? True Love and all. What can I advise you on? The last time I loved someone they had their heart crushed..I'm not the best person to go by"_

 _Biting her lip, the blonde gazes at her. "But you've got the biggest heart..."_

 _Looking back, Regina looks speechless._

 _"I mean, you care deeply and you know how to love with everything you've got..you did with Daniel and..and now with Henry.."_

 _Finding herself choked at the compliment, the brunette gulps then tries to use her voice. "..so..who..who is it that you like?"_

 _Going coy, Emma looks down to her hands. "Well she..is loving and caring..she knows how to make me laugh but..god when she laughs its..amazing.."_

 _Seeing the love in the blonde's eyes, Regina takes a breath. "..she?"_

 _Glancing up and meeting the brunette's eyes, Emma merely smiles in answer. Looking shocked, piecing it together, the Mayor slowly stands up prompting the blonde to do the same. "..Regina, I'm sorry that I..I just..I didn't mean to scare you away please don't leave.."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere Miss Swan, I want you to kiss me" circling her desk rather quickly, the woman approaches the hopeful looking Sheriff then gives a smile._

 _Without a second thought, Emma steps forward and pulls Regina in close by her waist. Letting out another smile, the blonde leans over and briefly rubs their noses before kissing her softly on the lips._

 _Trailing her hands up to around the blonde's neck, the brunette sinks one into the woman's hair and kisses back before pulling back to stare into the grinning woman's eyes.'_

Sniffling, Emma stands up and wipes her face as she hears the stomping of feet come down the stairs. Looking up in antisipation, the blonde looks disappointed in seeing Henry reach the bottom step and look to his mother with concern. "Ma?! What's wrong why are cry-"

"I thought you was at Granny's?" The blonde looks away not wanting him to see her red, tear stained face.

"I was but I-"

"Go back to your grandparents"

"But Ma-"

"Henry! I said go!" Glaring at him, Emma watches as the shocked looking boy hurries past, upset that his mother just snapped at him.

Biting on her lip again feeling terrible for shouting, the blonde makes her way upstairs then drops herself onto the bed, curling into a ball. Reaching across for Regina's pillow, Emma squeezes it tightly against her and sobs quietly again.

 _A/N: poor Emma. Where the hell has Regina gone? (I know!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"David, what are we going to do?"

Taking in his wife's concerned voice, the Deputy Sheriff sighs. "I don't know Snow..she obviously doesn't want to talk to anyone..we shouldn't push her otherwise she will run. She will come to us when she is ready"

Beginning to pace along the kitchen, Snow nods. "I know but..its been a week and..Henry..he's already confused over where Regina's gone and now Emma has pushed him out. She's pushed all of us out"

"I think we should see Gold, find out exactly what happened on this trip Emma took..maybe we can get a better idea then of what to do" the former shepherd suggests.

"Can I come?"

Looking towards their grandson who has emerged from the bathroom, the couple share a secret look as Snow shakes her head. "Henry-"

"I want to, please. No one will tell me what is going on! Both my moms have gone. We don't know where mom is and ma is hiding out at the mansion..its clear something bad happened on that trip" the boy explains desperately, just wanting his family back.

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, David nods. "Okay, fine but we will sort this"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barging into the small shop, Snow and David frown upon seeing Cora standing beside Gold behind the counter. Warily stepping forward while Snow takes hold of Henry protectively, David gestures to the pair. "What are you two doing?"

Cora sighs knowing exactly what they are thinking. "I was asking Rumple for some advice..non-magical, if you must know.."

Tilting his head from behind his grandpa, Henry looks straight at the older woman. "Have you seen my mom yet?"

Shaking her head sympathetically, Cora looks back to the boy. "No dear, I haven't.."

Moving forward to beside her husband, Snow looks towards Gold. "We need to know what happened on the trip..Emma..she..she's hid herself away and has refused all contact with anyone. We know it has something to do with Regin-" seeing the pointed glare from Cora, the short haired woman internally winces at what she said. "..with the Evil Queen..but if there is anything in particular that we need to know that could help bring our daughter back to us.."

"Be grateful your daughter is at least here.." The older brunette cuts in coldly.

Placing a hand on her arm, Gold gives Cora a 'back down' stare. "Nothing happened aside from the obvious remarks. If I know one thing, the Evil Queen always had a way of finding out your deepest fears and using them against you. Coping mechanism against her own fears..but..Cora is right, Emma is here and clearly does not want to be disturbed, if I were you, I'd simply follow your daughter's wishes.."

Sighing in defeat, David rubs his head not impressed. "..fine.."

Guiding Henry towards the door, Snow looks over her shoulder once more towards Cora. "Regina isn't here and if I were you, instead of trusting him, I would search for her..clearly something is not right for her to leave Henry. I know Regina and she would never leave her son behind"

Watching the broken family leave the shop, Cora and Gold share a mutual concerned look over Emma's situation, clearly knowing more than they are letting on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a pounding on the front door, Emma glances over from the couch but makes no attempt to move.

"Emma?! Honey open the door!"

Sighing in annoyance, the Sheriff rolls her eyes.

"Emma?!"

"Leave me alone!" The blonde shouts then rises from her seat to head towards the stairs and up to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Standing outside on the porch, Snow looks down at her failed attempt to see her daughter. Turning away, the short haired woman mutters to herself as she heads down the path. "Regina, you are seriously going to need to give some answers.."

Poking her head out of the bedroom window, Emma takes a breath watching her mother disappear down the street. Grabbing her jacket, the blonde hurries back out and down the stairs. Pausing briefly by the front door, the blonde glances down towards the picture frame of her and Regina at Granny's after the whole Neverland experience. Lifting it up, Emma scoffs at the photo then sets it back, face down before walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching as a mug is placed down in front of her, Snow looks up sadly towards David who rubs the back of her neck then sits beside her at the dining table. "She's given up David..even Henry has tried and.."

Reaching for her hand, the former shepherd grips tightly in support. "I know..she's self destructing, what can we do? Lock her up? She's an adult...maybe if we tried using her feelings, say to her how would Regina feel about her current behaviour, how she is treating Henry?"

Shaking her head, the short haired woman clasps her mug. "That's something Cora would do. I just wish we knew where Regina was so maybe we could talk to her and get her to snap Emma out of it" smiling slightly, Snow looks to her husband again. "Remember when we first got told about them two?"

Chuckling, David nods at the memory. "You mean when you heard because you had yourself pressed against the front door listening as they arrived?"

 _'Reaching the last step to the landing that lead to the lofts front door, Regina backs up slightly to the wall with a gulp, looking nervous._

 _Going to knock, Emma looks over then lowers her fist and approaches the woman with a reassuring smile. Taking hold of her hand, the blonde tilts her head to reach the woman's eye level as the brunette had glanced down in worry. "Hey..its okay"_

 _"Maybe..maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe, I should just go now and we should just forget this whole thing and put it down to a one time thing which was great but now has ended because they are not going to accept this Emma and I don't want you losing your family because of me" panicking, the Mayor looks everywhere but at the blonde._

 _Lifting the woman's chin, the Sheriff continues to smile, finally gaining eye contact. "You're a part of my family..it will be fine. They will accept it because they would want me be to happy, they love me and I love you so thats that"_

 _Stepping closer, Regina wraps her arms around the blonde's back and hugs her tightly. "I love you too"_

 _Hugging back, Emma grins to herself then kisses the brunette's head, completely unaware that her mother is currently listening through the door and spying through the keyhole with her own smile.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need to find Regina dearie, before its too late..their fates are sealed and if they cannot find a way, there will be tragic consequences on both parts.." Gold explains to the concerned mother stood by him. "And now that you have your heart back, you don't want that do you?"

Cora watches as the man circles her then sighs. "Do you have to be so indimidating? I thought we moved past this.."

The former imp smirks with a nod. "Oh we have..just a little.. _friendly_ advice.."

Waving a hand at him, the older brunette scoffs then heads out towards the back of the shop knowing full well the towns people would talk if they saw her leave the Dark One's shop. Pushing through the curtain, Cora takes a step back in shock at seeing Emma stood there. "Oh my dear, its not good to give someone a heart attack..especially when they only just got one"

"Sorry.." The blonde looks towards her emotionless then rocks on her feet while her hands are shoved in her pocket. "Have..you found Regina? Spoken to her? I mean you're her mother surely she would have contacted you.."

The older brunette looks guilty and shakes her head. "Not a word..and finding her is proving harder than I expected. She has blocked her magic so I cannot trace her at all. Where ever she has gone, she doesn't want to be found.."

Looking down to her feet, Emma bites her lip. "So thats it.." Glancing back up, the blonde stares at her. "I..can't do this..I don't know what I'm suppose to be doing. Everything feels..off. Like..I can't feel anything..there was pain..and hurt then..numbness and now I just..its like nothing matters.."

Watching her carefully, Cora takes in her appearence and the lack of light in her eyes. "Dear, have you been sleeping?"

"No.."

"Eating?"

"No.."

Frowning, Cora approaches the fragile woman and inspects her closely. "You don't feel..anything?"

"Everythings ruined why should I?" Emma responds while staring right through the woman.

Taking a deep breath, the older brunette fears that her and Rumple's concerns have started to happen.

"What about your heart?"

Briefly glancing to her chest, the blonde shakes her head confused. "What about my heart? If not talking literally, Regina took it.."

"I fear something worse..may I?" Cora holds her hand forward but waits for permission.

"Go for it, probably won't feel it anyway.."

The older woman reaches in, noticing how Emma doesn't even flinch then pulls the blonde's heart out of her chest before peering down at it. "..its broken..."

Following her gaze, the blonde stares at her own heart which has cracked down the middle. "I was right..something is wrong..what happens if it..splits?"

"Then you die.." Seeing Emma raise an eyebrow, Cora shakes her head and places the heart back into place. "The only reason why it hasn't..is because of Henry. You still love him, you're still capable of love and it can be fixed..in time.."

"No it won't..but thanks for trying" the blonde turns on her heel and heads towards the back door.

 _A/N: all I have to say is..I am very sorry but I promise you good times when its all over :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Entering the loft, Snow looks hopeful upon hearing movement upstairs knowing full well she had just left David and Henry at the diner. Rushing up the stairs, the short haired woman pauses at seeing her daughter furiously throwing items of clothing into a bag.

"Emma?..what are you doing?"

Continuing her packing, the blonde responds without looking up. "I can't stay there..at the mansion..its..too weird and I can't stay here because you all keep on with your worried eyes and attempts to get me to talk, so I'm getting out of here"

Shocked, Snow tries to find the right words to say. "But..what about Henry?"

Stopping Emma sighs, finally looking at her mother. "I love the kid but I'm not good for him right now..he needs to stay here with you"

Approaching the bed slowly, the short haired woman looks cautious. "Emma, we can fix this, don't give up..I know you're hurting because of Regina but don't let Henry lose you both.."

Taking a deep breath, the blonde shakes her head. "That's just it, I'm not. I was and now I'm not...hurting..I don't feel anything"

Frowning, Snow looks confused. "What do you mean, did you do something to yourself to forget?"

"No, I didn't take anything like what you did when you wanted to forget David. But..I..I'm broken okay? And..I am not just talking metaphorically..I saw Cora and..look I just _need_ time" finding it hard to explain, Emma grabs her bag and heads out leaving a very stunned mother behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the door, Emma shuffles on her feet as she waits for the older brunette to answer. Pulling the door open, Cora immediately steps aside to allow the blonde access with a small welcoming smile. Setting her bag down at her feet once inside, the Sheriff shoves her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry about this but..I..they are driving me crazy and I don't even know what to do with myself right now.."

Rubbing her arm in comfort, the older brunette shakes her head. "No need to apologize dear..I am glad I can help you"

Nodding slowly, Emma looks down to her feet. "Have..have you heard from her?"

Looking sad, Cora sighs. "No..."

"You probably won't now I'm here.."

"I don't think I will dear either way..she still hasn't fully forgiven me and I don't blame her.."

"I want to blame her..but I can't..I want to _hate_ her but..I don't feel anything. Sometimes I get this strong pain in my chest but then it goes and then theres nothing and..everythings..numb" the blonde explains while looking towards the woman.

Nodding, Cora gestures for them to go to the kitchen. "Like I said..give it time..if you dwell on what you don't have, it will get worse but if you focus on the positive..you will heal.."

Quietly as she follows the older woman, Emma speaks. "What..if I don't want to heal? What if I prefer it this way..why would I want to heal to just be hurt again.."

"You can be happy again Emma. You should never give up on being happy..if you want it badly enough it will happen..don't let fear and past experiences control that"

Leaning against the counter as Cora makes them both a drink, the blonde frowns. "But..I don't want to be happy..not without _her_.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hurrying back into the diner, Snow heads over to the booth in which her husband and grandson are sat in, unaware that Blue is following the woman with a stare as she is sat in the booth in front. "David..there is something wrong with Emma.." Giving an apologetic look towards Henry whose eyes widen upon hearing of his mother, the short haired woman continues. "She's packed her stuff, moved out entirely both the mansion and the loft..said she needed time and that she doesn't feel anything anymore..that she was broken..I don't understand but she mentioned Cora and I-"

Grabbing his wife's hands to calm her and prevent her from getting ahead of herself, David looks at her. "Okay, we will go and visit Cora if that is what you want but-"

"No.."

The worried pair glance across to their grandson with a frown at his outburst. Snow sits beside the boy in concern. "Henry..."

"No. No going to Cora..don't do anything..this is Emma were talking about..my mom..we should be lucky she is not leaving town because she normally runs in these situations. Do as she says and give her time. Right now both my moms need their space, just leave them be before things get worse and can never be fixed.."

Raising an eyebrow, Blue stands subtly and moves towards the exit giving a brief smile to Ruby as she goes. Snow looks to David who eventually nods. "Okay Henry..we will do as you say but if this drags out, we will need to intervene"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'"What the hell happened to you?" Looking towards her dirt covered girlfriend, Regina looks less than pleased as the woman enters their bedroom._

 _"Dog chasing..well wrestling..why?" Noticing the brunette's face, Emma smiles teasingly. "Have I got a bit of dirt on me?..you know I haven't been welcomed home yet.." Approaching the woman, the blonde chuckles._

 _Backing away with her hands up in front of her Regina shakes her head wide eyed. "Emma..no..I just had a bath..no..Emma!" Feeling the blonde's arms circle around her, the brunette squeals then huffs unimpressed at getting wet mud over herself. "..Emma..."_

 _Hearing her whine, the blonde then smirks. "What? I just wanted a kiss.." Pecking the Mayor's lips with a smile, Emma takes her hand. "Plus it gives me an escuse to drag you into the shower" winking, the Sheriff pulls on her hand._

 _Laughing, Regina follows her back to the bathroom and kisses the woman's shoulder before dropping her robe to the floor.'_

"Regina?"

Hearing the heavy door open and slam, the brunette sighs, shaking the memory away as she curls her feet underneath herself and rests her head down against the arm of the chair. Pulling at her enlarged sleeves of her black jumper to wrap her arms around herself; she glances up at footsteps approaching. The sad woman then looks up to Blue standing before her with a look of concern.

"Regina, its _time_. Its time you came out of hiding"

Looking away, Regina remains quiet and rests her head down again before staring off out the window.

 _A/N: shes been hiding at the nunnery! :o hope you enjoy reading this as have not had any comments lately.._


End file.
